


HorrorScent

by QuintessenceA



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Crying, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), How Do I Tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Size Difference, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA/pseuds/QuintessenceA
Summary: What sort of author would give a sadistic, starving monster a heat cycle, then throw a helpless, unwilling skeleton into his path?This kind. Me. I would do that.HT Sans POV





	HorrorScent

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened after I had to go a few days without internet. I had to write my own porn. Reader beware, I like making Sans cry. I have no idea if it's a problem or not.
> 
> HTSans is Sans, bcus this is his pov and he's a cranky bastard that refuses to accept a nickname. He is also bigger and stronger than Classic.
> 
> Classic Sans is Comic, and he really doesn't deserve this.

Sans waited out the end of his shift at his sentry post, eyes closed, as he tried not to think about the overheated magic clawing through his bones. Head propped up on his hand, he listened to the wind through the trees as he tried to convince himself that it was just as interesting as the rushed, pulsing heat that emanated from his Soul. It was insistent, throbbing, forcing his magic to hold form in his pelvis and refusing to be dismissed. Even his tongue wouldn't fade, sitting in his mouth like a useless wet lump.

His phalanges thrummed on the wood, the staccato t-t-t-tap, t-t-t-tap playing countermelody to the rhythm of his Soul. It ached. Dark blue magic glowed faintly navy from his joints like it was trying to burn its way out of him. As if life wasn't bad enough down here, now he suddenly had two, maybe three days of this shit to deal with and no one he could trust to help him release it. 

With a sighing hiss, Sans cursed his poor luck. Then he cursed his magic, Undyck, and whatever cursed god there was that decided a starving monster needed a heat cycle. 

A shudder ran up his spine as his magic demanded attention, and his hand was already halfway down his shorts before he could stop himself. Damn it. While he wanted nothing more than to seek the temporary relief of a solo session… that's all it would be, temporary. Sans knew that without another monster it would just drag his heat out even longer. He pulled his hand back out and leaned forward on the counter again. Experience was a bitch.

He sighed heavily, taking in the breeze as it wound through the trees. He opened his eyes, frowning as he picked up a new scent on the wind. Was that... ketchup?

Lifting his head up from his hand, Sans turned to face the breeze. That was definitely ketchup, and he could just make out the sweet scent of monster magic beneath it. The smell sent tremors along his bones, causing that Stars damned heat to pulse, demanding attention again. He ignored it as he took a deep breath, picking up a trace of something else. Different. 

_Human._

Jumping down from his seat, he summoned his bone axe. It manifested easily in his fist, his body happy to display magic, _any_ magic, and he stepped out from behind the station. The breeze was coming from Snowdin, so he started walking, squinting into the gloom. There was definitely something human on the wind, but how one had gotten past Pap's puzzles and traps was beyond him. 

Well, he was going to make sure they didn't get any further. As the breeze started to die down Sans began to jog down the path, gripping the ax tighter. They weren't going to get away.

There was a sound around the corner, coming from where Doggo's station sat. It didn't sound like the dog. Besides, his shift had ended a while ago and Sans'd bet gold the mutt was already at Grillby's. He broke into a run for the sentry post. The sweet ketchup smell was strong now. Rounding the trees, he caught a flash of movement as a small monster in a white t-shirt stepped out from the woods and right into Sans's path. They were looking towards Doggo's station. Even from behind, Sans recognized him. Sans didn't stop running.

The impact threw the other to the ground. Sans glared down from above him, his wide eye light sparking as he watched the monster rub his skull in pain. A monster he knew very well.

_It was Sans._

"Comic," he said, a growl growing in his throat. There was a curious warmth where his smaller double had bounced off his chest and Sans had to resist the urge to rub at it. "The hell are you doing here?"

The younger skeleton froze at the sound. He was missing his trademark hoodie, but there was no mistaking that sack of bones for anyone else. He looked up, his wide eyelights betraying the fear his face didn't show.

"Shit- sorry, Ax- I mean Sans," he started. Narrowing his sockets at the nickname, Sans caught Comic's eyelights flicker towards the sentry station before settling back on Sans with his standard lazy grin. Sans wondered who he thought he was fooling. "Just the monster I was looking for, though I figured you'd be home by- hey- _woah!"_

He cut off abruptly as Sans lifted him up and off the ground by the front of his shirt. Comic's ulna and radius seemed impossibly pure and white against the backdrop of grey snow, smiling even as he grabbed for Sans's wrist. 

Sans pressed the head of his axe against Comic's side. That wiped the stupid grin away.

"You've got a lotta nerve showing your bony ass around here again. Especially," he pulled the little guy closer, inhaling deeply in the crook of his neck, "while you smell so damn good."

And he did. The smell of Comic's magic was making Sans's mouth water. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at his prey. Small, weak, sweet. Something on him smelled of human, a pungent, organic scent but it was no match for Sans's rising heat. His nose told him there was a suitable mate in front of him, and his instincts screamed at him to bite him, claim him, make him HIS.

"Hey, s-sorry pal. I didn't mean to come back, you know? Just let me explain, I've got-! _Ack-!_ " Comic started but broke off as Sans shook him roughly.

"Yeah, I don't really care. You're a bigger idiot than I thought, showing up here after last time. You remember what I said? How I told ya' that if I see your pretty little skull in my woods again I was gonna fuck. You. _Up_. And I gotta tell ya', the way I'm feeling, I'm gonna take that real literal here."

Sans took the few steps to Doggo's station, pressing Comic's back against the wooden wall. Confusion mixed with fear on Comic's face as he looked around, eyelights lingering on the station before falling on Sans's fist curled into his shirt. On the magic glowing much more brightly now between the joints.

Sans's grin split wide across his skull as the other took a cautious breath in through his nasal aperture.

"You- you're-," Comic stuttered as he finally caught the warm scent coming off Sans's bones. " _You're in heat!_ "

"Oh? Finally caught on, huh? And I thought they called you the smart one."

"Hey, woah, just hold on a minute!"

"And," Sans continued as if he'd never been interrupted, "guess who just volunteered to help me out?"

"Haha, good joke there," Comic said. He actually managed to force a halfway believable laugh as he tried to pull away. "Very funny. Now, how about you lemme go and we'll just forget all about this. Whatddya say?"

Sans could have laughed. High and mighty Comic, ' _The Original_ ', was dropping the pretense of fancy grammar. He was scared. Sans smiled, ignoring the other's squirming. This was going to be fun. Sans was going to absolutely ruin him.

"I don't think so," Sans said lightly. "Gotta say though, I've never fucked another skeleton before. You'll be a good little _test subject_ for me, won'tcha?" 

He knew he'd struck gold when Sans flinched at the term. Intellectually he'd always known that they had both come from the same timeline originally, but the confirmation was nice. It meant Sans knew all his weak spots.

"Sorry buddy, but uh, I'm not in heat." Comic tried to smile again, but it was weak. "Heh, just- just bones here, ya'know?"

"Don't worry," Sans said, opening his jaws. He licked his teeth, showing off the navy construct and tasting the magic that practically dripped off his fangs. "I really don't think that's gonna be a problem here. "

Sans leaned in, eye lights locked on the small vertebrae just above Comic's collar bone. There wasn't any glow of magic between the joints, not yet, but he knew how to take care of that. 

"W- wait!" Comic cried out again, bringing his hands up to push against Sans's ribs. "You don't have to do this!"

Sans leaned back a bit, looking at the little hands pressing against his chest. It was probably all the force he could push with, and it did nothing. It was damn near adorable. Had Sans ever really been this physically weak? Without a blaster, Comic didn't have the strength to fight off a moldsmal, and he couldn't use one while Sans was this close.

"Of course I don't have to," he growled. "I _WANT_ to."

Dismissing his axe, Sans grabbed Comic's shoulder and pulled him close. Comic's struggles grew frantic, but it was meaningless against Sans's strength. His head snapped forward and Sans sank his fangs into those pristine, white bones. Comic cried out in pain, and Sans gave a small groan of satisfaction as Comic's body took his magic, absorbing it into the marrow.

Sans pulled back with a grin, licking his teeth and savoring the sweet taste of Comic on his tongue. Comic's expression, on the other hand, was a lot less pleased. His eyelights had dilated to shaking pinpricks, his jaw gone slack in horror as he stared at Sans's fangs.

Sans dropped Comic's t-shirt, shifting instead to grab him by the throat. He left his grip loose, gently rubbing the fine cracks he'd left. The blue of his magic was like a shadow spreading over the lighter blue of Comic's own. With a mark that close to his Soul, the effects began to manifest almost instantly. 

"N- no, please don't," Comic pleaded, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. Drops of shimmering blue magic had already begun to bead on his skull.

Sans gave a low rumbling purr. He nuzzled against Comic's skull, pleased to see a blue flush color the bones where he'd touched. Comic didn't want it, but his body was starting to. "Too late now."

"B-but not here! _Please!_ " Comic stared up at Sans, his eyelights wild with frantic desperation. He tugged on Sans's jacket like he was trying to get his attention. "At- at least take me back to your station!"

Sans let go of his shoulder to look around the quiet forest. He let his eyelights linger for a moment on the empty sentry station. "Yeah? And what's wrong with this place?"

"N- nothing, just, please! I- I won't even fight you, just not here!"

Sans's grin was cruel as he asked, "Promise?"

Comic gave a full body shudder, closing his eyes as he dropped his head to the side. Sans felt the hands against his chest relax.

"...I promise," he said quietly.

Sans laughed, the full-throated noise ringing through the clearing. "Then it's a damn shame," he said, looking into Comic's startled eye lights, "that I like it better when you struggle."

Comic's eye sockets widened in alarm, his phalanges clenching tightly into Sans's jacket. "What?! _No!_ You can't!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Sans asked. He licked a slow stripe up Comic's jawline, close enough to the eye socket that the small skeleton winced. A flash of blue told him that Comic's tongue had formed in response, and Sans laughed again. "I can do whatever I want."

Comic tried to kick him and Sans reached forward, gripping his spine to hold him back against the wood. The wriggling didn't stop, and Sans slid his hand lower, under Comic's shorts to rub his thumb along the top of his sacrum. The bone was warm, and growing warmer.

Reaching a little lower, he caught the tip of a phalange in one of the sacral holes and Comic shuddered.

"P- please, not here," Comic tried again, closing his eyes and turning his head away. Sans could feel Comic's magic beginning to gather, the growing heat trying to force his magic to form despite Comic's obvious attempts to stop it. Sans rubbed his sacrum again, slowly dragging his fingertips across the holes and ridges. Comic made a vulnerable noise, cutting it short as he clenched his jaw shut. He began to tremble fully, his bones making a soft clacking as they rattled together.

Sans reached further, teasing Comic's tail bone between his thumb and finger. Tears welled in the corners of Comic's closed eye sockets and Sans felt the magic finally solidify, the overwhelming presence of Sans's heated magic in his body forcing it to form an entrance for Sans's pleasure.

"There we go," Sans purred, possessively stroking the marks on Comic's neck again. He grabbed Comic's shorts and pulled down, holding his small body up against the wood as he yanked them off over his feet, discarding them carelessly into the snow.

His own shorts followed next, and Comic took a trembling peek, only for his eye sockets to go wide with new fear. 

"Y- you're too big!" He cried. "I've never- _I can't-_ You won't fit!"

"Aww, sure it will," Sans assured him. The heat would help Comic a little, but Sans wasn't about to prep him. He wanted it tight. Sans chuckled. "But you know what they say, if it don't fit, _force it_."

He grabbed Comic's femur and pulled their hips together. Comic screamed as Sans shoved halfway inside with the first push. With a grunt, he pushed again, this time to the hilt and ripping another scream out of Comic as he forced himself up the too tight passage.

Sans paused, listening to the echos of Comic's cries fade through the woods as his cunt twitched and convulsed around Sans's length, struggling to adjust to the intrusion. 

"Ah! P-please! _It hurts!_ Take it out, _please_!" 

Between him and the wooden wall of the sentry station, Comic sobbed, the tears broken loose to flow down his skull in wet blue streaks as he beat his little fists uselessly against Sans's chest. 

A feral part of Sans was pleased, seeing this monster weak and helpless before him as he took what he wanted. But it wasn't satisfied, not by a long shot. Unable to be distracted any longer by the beautiful sight below him, Sans began to thrust in earnest. 

"St- stop! Ah! _Ah!_ "

Stars, Comic was tight. It bordered on painful, so Sans knew it must be agony for Comic. But fuck, it was GOOD. Again and again, Sans rutted into him, the wooden structure shaking with the force of it.

"Mine," Sans snarled. He needed Comic to know just what he'd stupidly blundered into. "You're mine! Ah- you show up at just the right time. Fuck! Perfect, and healthy, but so stars- damned- weak!"

Grabbing Comic by his ilium, he pulled him down flush against him again and again, grinding their pelvises together as the small monster's desperate struggles spurred him closer and closer to completion.

It wasn't long before Comic's body began to respond to the stimulation, rough as it was. The heat Sans had forced on him was doing its job, slicking Comic's walls and compelling him to feel some amount of pleasure from the act.

Sans knew it was working when Comic brought his hands up to cover his eye sockets, shaking his head as his pleas tapered into nonsense. 

"Please, d-don't look… Get away…" Comic wept, a moan slipping past his teeth as his voice cracked.

"Ya' know," Sans panted as the thought occurred to him. "Pap's heat, ah, should be comin' up, soon. Heh, you'll help him out too, won'tcha?" 

Comic cried out in dismay, tightening sweetly on Sans's cock and he hissed at the increased pressure.

"Oh yeah, _fuck_ , that's it!" Sans yelled, his hips stuttering as he came, hard, into the sobbing monster. 

Finally, he felt the heat that had been growing inside him all day subside to something manageable as he pumped his magic into Comic. 

Still hard (his heat wasn't done with him that easily), he continued to thrust shallowly into Comic's abused magic as he came down from his high. And what a high.

"Damn, Comic," he said, pausing his tempo once he'd caught his breath. "You're a damn good lay, ya'know that?"

Comic made a quiet hiccoughing sob as he trembled in Sans's hold. "You-, you _wouldn't_ …?" he asked, struggling to choke out the words. "Not Crooks… R-right? Oh, stars…"

"Aw, don't you worry 'bout that," Sans said fondly, ignoring the stupid nickname as he gently stroked his fingers once across the top of Comic's skull. "Paps'll leave you alone. Unless you ask nicely, of course." 

Sans couldn't resist a laugh at the horrified shudder and accompanying pulse from Comic's cunt. It reminded him that Comic hadn't come yet, still fighting the triggered heat. He pet Comic's warm skull one more time before pulling out. Comic made a small noise, and Sans couldn't tell if it was a sound of disappointment or relief. 

Grabbing Comic by the wrist Sans pulled him around to the front of the station. By now it was full dark, the glow of their magics casting a cold blue across the dirty snow. Comic came stumbling, and it was easy to push him down face first over the countertop. Sans twisted one arm back, his large hand easily gripping around Comic's ulna and radius as he pressed him against the wood. Sans maneuvered behind him, sliding his dick between Comic's femurs to rub up against his clit.

"No! Not again!" Comic begged, even as he bucked weakly back against Sans's slow thrusts. It was like he didn't know how to fight the heat, and Sans was willing to bet it was a lack of experience.

"But Sansy," he crooned, and Comic croaked a small moan at the nickname. "You wanna clear this heat, right? It sounds like it's driving you crazy."

Comic shook his head, his free hand gripping the far edge of the counter. He kept his face down against the wood, unwilling to look either at Sans or into the darkness before him. 

"Oh?" Sans asked, stilling his hips with a smile. One hand holding Comic against the wood, he reached his other up to rub at the mark he'd inflicted on his neck. Magic shone through the cracks, as clear a sign of the heat as Comic's undispelled slit. "Alright. Show me that you don't need it."

Beneath him, Comic trembled as he tried to resist his body's urge to move. It was a valiant effort, and lasted maybe a whole ten seconds before he gave in with a choked cry, rocking back against Sans's pelvis as far as he could with his arm still trapped. It was cute how desperate for stimulation he was. 

He began to shake his head again, repeating, "Sorry, I'm sorry," under his breath, almost too quietly to be heard. Sans rumbled in appreciation. The sight of Comic participating, rubbing his clit along the head of his cock... He never wanted to let him go.

Pulling back a little, Sans shifted his hips so that on Comic's next push, he slipped inside. Comic froze, and this time his moan was definitely not one of hurt. The lewd sound echoed inside the void of the sentry station, and Comic flinched away from it. Sans wanted to hear it again. Using his grip on Comic's arm as leverage, Sans started thrusting.

He was slower, more deliberate, and his reward was another barely restrained moan from the monster writhing helplessly under him. Sans found Comic's whimpered noises of pleasure to be even more arousing than his cries of pain. And now that Comic's heat was in full effect, he was HOT.

"So, damn, _good_ ," Sans growled, his climax coming far more quickly than expected. He slammed a fist down onto the station, trying to hold himself back, if only a little, but it made Comic jump, tightening around him and Sans came alone again with a cry. "F-fuck, Comi-i-ic!" 

When Sans pulled out this time his magic dispelled, his heat satisfied for now. At the loss, Comic's breathing turned back into sobs and bright drops of blue magic fell to dash against the counter. His free hand scraped fitfully across the wood, his phalanges digging little grooves into the aged surface.

"No, no, no," Comic whimpered, his entire form shaking with his need for release. "Don't leave me like this, please, not now. _Stars_ , not after I…"

Grabbing Comic around the neck, Sans pulled him up, shifting his grip to hold Comic against his body, his spine against Sans's ribcage. With his other hand, he reached between Comic's legs and slipped three long fingers right into his wet magic.

Comic took the fingers easily, tears falling down his face as his legs trembled. His hands came up to grab at Sans's arm, getting fist fulls of jacket. Sans thrust with his hand, curling his phalanges against Comic's soft walls, and Comic moaned, throwing his head back against Sans's shoulder. Fresh tears ran down Comic's skull, leaving blue tracks that dripped to leave new stains on Sans's jacket.

Sans leaned in, dragging his tongue up the side of Comic's face at the same time he thumbed his clit. The feel of Comic shaking under his hands was almost as sweet as his tears. He did it again, and this time Comic jerked hard, his body locking up as he came around Sans's fingers, his mouth open in a nearly soundless wail as his release swept over him.

"There ya' go," Sans purred, nuzzling against Comic's skull as he continued to work him through his orgasm. Eventually it receded, and Comic sagged against Sans's hold, completely spent.

"N-no more," Comic softly pleaded, his head dropping forward as he tried to curl in on himself. "Please, just let me go."

Sans pulled his hand free, and Comic's magic immediately dispelled, leaving only wet streaks of spent magic coating his femurs and Sans's hand. He scooped some of it up and brought his hand to his mouth. Comic shuddered, turning his face away in apparent disgust as Sans licked his hand clean. Sans chuckled darkly. Comic would learn soon enough not to waste resources.

"I warned you before," Sans reminded him. "If you didn't want to be here you shouldn'ta come back."

Looking at the sentry station, he added, "And ya sure as hell shouldn'ta brought a friend."


End file.
